tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Irreconcilable Differences
x3 x3 x3 x2 |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Trista, bondservant to Kappa Grupa Lohen, wants you to champion her by asking Lohen for a challenge. If you succeed, her bond to him will be freed. *Speak to Lohen :Ask Kappa Grupa Lohen for a challenge to win Trista's freedom. *Get Molitor's Bone Necklace :Kill Thrax Preceptor Molitor and retrieve his Necklace of Bones. : x/1 *Return to Lohen :Bring the Bone Necklace back to Kappa Grupa Lohen. Briefing Trista: :So, you are now in the grace of the Kappa Grupa? I am feeling very sorry for you. He is a... how do the Earthers say it? A son of a bitching bastard. :I have long been his personal bondservant, and I grow to hate him. I was bound to him when I came of age, and by syndicate law I cannot break this bond myself. I require a champion. Now that you are accepted, the Kappa Grupa must allow you to champion me. :I would reward you greatly if you would do this. Tell Lohen that you wish to challenge my bond and he must offer you a challenge. If you succeed, my life will be my own once again. Will you do this for me? Speak to Lohen Kappa Grupa Lohen: :What is this? You seek a challenge to win the freedom of the whore? You are mad, I am thinking. Why would one such as yourself risk your life for such an insignificant person? You Earthers are very strange. :\*sigh* Syndicate law is clear on this. I am honor bound to grant your request, but I warn you, the challenge will not be a small one. :There is a demon Thrax who plagues our business-doings in the outlands. Many Brann have tried to kill him. Their skulls litter the plains. To his own kind he is known as the Preceptor Molitor. He travels with a pack of his kind. It is said that they kill for pleasure, and eat the flesh of their enemies. Molitor wears a necklace of bones taken from his victims. Kill him and bring this necklace to me. It is fitting that the Kappa Grupa should have such a trophy, no? Speak to Kappa Grupa Lohen Kappa Grupa Lohen: :I am not believing my eyes! You killed the demon Thrax? This necklace is indeed a trophy behtting the Kappa Grupa! But the Kappa Grupa is not happy. I presented you with a challenge I thought you would certainly fail. This is because Trista is dear to my hearts. Yes, it is true that I do not always treat her well, but in my way, I am loving her very much. :You completed the challenge, and I will honor my promise. Tell her that she is free to go if this is her pleasure. And please, tell her I will miss her. Return to Lohen Kappa Grupa Lohen: :I am not believing my eyes! You killed the demon Thrax? This necklace is indeed a trophy befitting the Kappa Grupa! :But the Kappa Grupa is not happy. I presented you with a challenge I thought you would certainly fail. This is because Trista is dear to my hearts. Yes, it is true that I do not always treat her well, but in my way, I am loving her very much. :You completed the challenge, and I will honor my promise. Tell her that she is free to go if this is her pleasure. And please, tell her I will miss her. Debriefing Trista: :I heard the Kappa Grupa's words and they touched me deeply. I did not know the extent of his love for me. I am free to choose me own path now, but I choose to remain at his side. Perhaps one day I will even bear his young! :You were very brave. I will be forever grateful for your kindness. I promised you a reward. Choose that which will serve you the best.